videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
COF: The CLASH of Fighters IX
'''COF IX: Battle of The Ultimate Dimension 'is the ninth game in the CLASH of Fighters series, and is the second and last CLASH of Fighters game produced by Atlus. Much like The CLASH of Fighters V, this game is more of a "dream match" for characters from all previous CLASH of Fighters games, including killed-off characters. The series's canon storyline would resume in The CLASH of Fighters X - adapting, however, a character introduced in this game, Phineas and Ferb's Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder & from The King of Fighters 2002 Kusanagi. It was later released for the Nintendo 3DS and Microsoft Windows, this time adding two characters absent from the original version, Rosa Felmonde and Shingo Yabuki. The PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 version included Immortal Nikugawa, Sensui Kagura and Karnov. An alternate rebalanced version of this title, ''The CLASH of Fighters Neotype X, was released first in Japan on July 30, 2016 on arcades. An actual remake known as The CLASH of Fighters IX: Extreme Edition, was eventually released in Japan on February 26, 2017 Gameplay The game brings back the team play composed by three characters each that was a tradition in previous games. The game has also several important changes in the gameplay, like the "Free Cancel System" or "Max Mode System", the "Quick Emergency Evasion" and "Quick MAX Mode Activation", aside from the countless changes in each character's special moves and their properties. Max Mode compared to the previous games, while it enables Free Cancels (which use up a set duration of the mode), now halves the damage done at a cost for its duration. Normal DM's now no longer use up an extra gauge stock when performed, and now only instantly end Max Mode. SDM's instead use one extra stock while also ending Max Mode as well. One of the most notable changes is the inclusion of MAX2 Desperation Moves (also known as Hidden Super Desperation Moves), which are DM's that can be used only with 3 stocks and at a certain threshold of low HP. Another notable changes are the allocations of both normal DM's and SDM's, as not all normal DM's have SDM versions and some SDM inputs may be completely different attacks depending on the character(s). Playable Characters Tri-State Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (with 2nd Dimension) Fighter's History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Liu Feilin World Heroes Team * Hanzo Hattori * Kotaro Fuuma * Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Eri Kasamoto Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn (with 2nd Dimension) * Ferb Fletcher (with 2nd Dimension) * Candace Flynn (with 2nd Dimension) Undercover Cops Team * Rock Howard * Matt Gables * Rosa Felmonde Gals Fighters Team * B. Jenet * Ryoko Izumo * Hotaru Futaba Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Fio Germi Yagami Team * Tetsuji Yagami * Bonnie Rockwaller * Kendall Perkins Specials Team * Joe Kusanagi * Brad Buttowski * Kisarah Westfield Kim Possible Team *Kimberly Ann Possible *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lynn Baker Rage of The Dragons Team * Jimmy Lewis * Billy Lewis * Cassandra New Face Team * Jackson Lee * Hiroko Mizuno * Little John Alex Team * Alex Raven * Hyde * Nadia Cassel Monogram Team * Monty Monogram * Jeremy Johnson * Syo Kirishima Diamond Team * Angela Van Elerie * Alice Carol * Carl Karl Another Resistance Team * Buford Van Stomm (with 2nd Dimension) * Baljeet Tjinder (with 2nd Dimension) * Perry The Platypus (Robo Perry) Bosses * Omega Adelheid * Kusanagi (Without fighting Angela and using continues) * Shingo Yabuki (Without fighting Angela and Alice and using continues) * Rosa Felmonde (Without using continues) Hidden Characters Orochi Team * Orochi Jackson * Orochi Hiroko * Orochi John Alternate Character * Kusanagi (Clone Kyo) Console Exclusives * Shingo Yabuki * Ron Stoppable * Karmov * Sensui Kagura * Immortal Nikugawa DLC Characters * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * K' * Mai Shiranui * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Pilot Isabella Category:Fighting Games Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Undercover Cops Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Metal Slug Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Video games